Your Star
by Kyron
Summary: Implied mild slash. Sunny & Blue. Add on story for By the Light of the Christmas Tree. Sunny is mad at the world it seems and tries to find the root of his problems.


Your Star

By: Kyron

"No."

"C'mon, Sunny."

"No."

"Sunny…"

"Frag off, Sides. I said no. Now beat it!"

Sideswipe sighed and gave his brother a glare.

"It's been four slaggin' days…just go apologize and-" he tried again.

"One more word, Sideswipe, and brother or no, I will beat the slag outta you." Sunstreaker warned, stepping closer to Sideswipe. The pair glared at each other for several moments. Sideswipe just shook his head and walked towards the door of the common room.

"You know," he started once he reached the exit, "this probably sucks on both sides."

Promptly, Sideswipe had to duck to avoid the half-full energon container that was quite forcefully thrown at his head.

"Damn it, Sides! Leave me the frag alone!" Sunstreaker nearly roared.

Sideswipe gave his brother one more baleful look before leaving the room and heading down the hallway.

Sunstreaker, for his part, sat back down with a huff and a creak from the protesting seat. Placing his elbows on the table, he rubbed his face with his hands. Primus he was angry. Angry at Sides, angry at himself, angry at-

Bright, multi-colored lights caught his optics and he looked up at the young spruce tree that sat in the corner. The same tree he'd help to dig up and bring here not a week ago. And now, there it sat, brightly wrapped packages overflowing from beneath it and the silver star adorning it's crest. A shaky sigh escaped him as he thought about the day they decorated that tree. And of the mess that formed afterwards.

Sunstreaker stood and headed for the door. He needed to drive.

The yellow Lamborghini transformed as soon as he hit the outside perimeter of the Ark and floored the accelerator. He needed miles and speed. Perhaps anything to really clear his head.

* * *

The trail was decently well hidden. The only reason Sunstreaker even knew it was there was because he'd been shown it once before. A light snowfall had begun while he made the climb up. He'd driven all the way out here to try and get a grip on what had been running through his head the past few days.

Hopefully, some time to think was what he needed. Suddenly, he stopped his climb. Someone else had recently made this same trek. Foot tracks in the snow told the story. And Sunstreaker knew there was only one other 'bot who knew about this place. He held one hand against the nearest tree and looked up the trail. Should he go on up? Perhaps not. He let a small sigh escape and turned to make his way back down the hill but something caught his optic and he stopped. Above him, several streaks shot across the sky. The Christmas meteor shower. Primus, he'd forgotten about it. It was supposed to be extremely rare. He'd been asked to go-

Sunstreaker pushed himself away from the tree and made a quick climb to the top of the hill, stopping just inside of the trees. There, in the small clearing at the hills crest, was Bluestreak. The young gunner sat in the snow with his back to Sunstreaker, his arms folded across his knees and optics drawn upwards to a clear patch of sky. He watched the meteors fall for a few minutes before letting out a huff of air and resting his chin on his arms, his gaze unfocused. One would think he was just waiting on the next wave of falling lights, but the almost defeated slump in his shoulders told otherwise. Sunstreaker felt the guilt weigh heavily on him. Primus he was such a slagging moron.

The yellow 'bot moved from his position in the trees and walked out to where the Datsun sat. Bluestreak cast a quick, startled glance over his shoulder when he heard someone approach but that was it. Sunny sat down a few feet away, adopting a similar position to the one Bluestreak already presented. For several long moments, neither moved nor spoke. The yellow one of the pair gazed up at the meteors that had yet to cease falling. And here he couldn't bring himself to be angry. In fact, he didn't even remember _why_ he'd been angry in the first place. He let his mind wander back a few days, trying to figure out what exactly had gone wrong. He remembered putting the tree up, of course. That had actually been kinda fun. But something had happened afterwards. Something that had driven a wedge between him and Blue in no time flat. And the worse part? He couldn't even recall what it was. He remembered getting into an argument with the gunner…he remembered some of the stuff he'd said…

Sunstreaker let his head fall against his arms with a sigh, his shoulders slumping with his frame. It was his fault. This whole slagging deal was his fault. Siders was right. He'd let this go on too long. He gave the other 'bot a quick glance. Blue still just sat there, optics seeming to have a far-away gaze set into the trees before him. Yes, way too long. Sunny raised his head and looked directly at the gunner. "I'm sorry…" he said, voice barely above a whisper. Without hardly waiting a moment for a reaction, Sunstreaker stood and started making his way back to the trail. Just before he reached the trees he heard Blue call out to him.

"Sunny?"

The Lamborghini stopped, feeling his fuel pump lurch. He knew he'd made a mess of things. He steeled himself for whatever was coming.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Sit with me?"

Sunstreaker released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Yeah."

He turned around and moved back to where Bluestreak was, taking a seat near the gunner again. Together the two sat in a companionable silence, watching the falling meteors as they fell out of the sky. Below, a church bell tolled midnight, signaling the beginning of Christmas day.


End file.
